Chasing Death, Finding Love
by emeraldfairy
Summary: Harry and his friends are called to become Aurors. Twelve young adults in a secluded house? Uh oh.
1. One

CHASING DEATH, FINDING LOVE  
  
Summary:  
  
Harry and his friends are called to become Aurors to defeat the ominous League of the Dark. Twelve young adults, living in a hidden, private house? Uh oh.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Anything you know or have seen before is (obviously) not ours. The plot is, though, so ha! We are reagular readers of fanfic stories so if we see something that resembles this that was published after ours, WATCH OUT.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Percy Weasley paced the creaking floorboards in the den of the Auror Headquarters. He was muttering under his breath.  
  
"They're late. I'll strangle Ron if they ran into trouble on the way here."  
  
"Relax, Percy. You're going to need to have a lot of patience as director of the Wizard's Association of National Defense."  
  
"It's highly unlikely that the W.A.N.D. would dismiss me from this honourable position, as my father is the Minister of Magic."  
  
Just then, a young woman with curly blonde hair walked into the room.  
  
"Percy, darling, would you be kind enough to look over these papers for me?" she simpered.  
  
"Anything for you, Penny," Percy replied, turning a faint shade of red and getting a "lovestruck" look on  
  
his face.  
  
Penelope Clearwater walked out, and Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Lavender Brown, Cho Chang, Fred and George Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, and Oliver Wood walked in, accompanied by Neville and Hannah Longbottom.  
  
One who is familiar with the story of Harry Potter would question the appearance of Draco Malfoy in the group. During seventh year, Draco and Hermione Granger had been forced to do a project together. After several nasty sessions, they established a part-time truce. When Hermione was captured by the Dark Forces, Draco had been forced to choose between Hermione and the Dark. After seeing his ever-so-faithful-to-Voldemort father murdered by You-Know-Who, Draco chose Hermione.  
  
And so the young people were all gathered at the W.A.N.D. H.Q. Breaking the sudden silence, Dumbledore addressed the group.  
  
"It's wonderful to see you all again. All of you, with the exception of Percy, Hannah and Neville, are most likely questioning why I have called you here today. They Grey War has claimed the lives of many of our Aurors. Voldemort has organized his servants into the League of the Dark, making their threat even more ominous. I am asking you to join together to form A League of Light. You will each be assigned a specific pair of Death Eaters to defeat and place in Azkaban. You will work in pairs. Training for this mission will begin immediately." He fell silent, looking from face to face.  
  
The shock set in. Hermione was the first to speak.  
  
"Will we stay here?" she asked.  
  
"Absolutely." Dumbledore confirmed. "There are training facilities, and bedrooms for each of you, including the Longbottoms, as well as offices for Percy and Penny." Alicia had a question.  
  
"Do we get to pick the partners ourselves?" she asked, casting a sideways glance at Angelina. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Actually, not," Dumbledore said. "I have done extensive research on each of you. You will be paired with the person whose powers will complement yours most."  
  
"When will we find out?" Raven-haired Cho Chang asked.  
  
"Right now," Dumbledore said. "Each of you, hold out your wands."  
  
The group complied. Dumbledore muttered to himself, and suddenly each person felt his or her wand shooting sparks uncontrollably. The room was a whirl of color as the wands pulled their owners toward each other. When the sparks ceased, the group saw they were standing next to someone- their partner auror. 


	2. Two

A/N I'll just get on w/ it today, just remember to continue reviewing! :)  
  
When Harry opened his eyes that he had closed against the blinding light, at first he couldn't see. He shook his head to clear his vision, then looked around to see who had been paired up. He wasn't with Ron or Hermione as he had hoped. Ron was glaring at Lavander at his right. Hermione had immediately begun a conversation with Draco at her left, who was looking at Hermione in a way that made Harry's stomach turn over. The twins (Harry couldn't tell them apart) were paired with Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet. Oliver Wood and Katie Bell were shifting uncomfortably beside each other. That left only one person for Harry to be paired up with. His stomach turned over again and he turned to look into the smiling face of Cho Chang.  
  
Dumbledore was passing out boxes of an odd shade of blue purple.  
  
"Don't open them yet!" he warned, when Ron turned his over curiosly. "When you open these boxes, it will instantly bring you up to date on every aspect of intelligence in the W.A.N.D. It is best to open them when completely relaxed. Each of you will see something slightly different. The boxes will show you which pair of Death Eaters you will be chasing. Now, I'm sure you all are very curious. Everyone take a seat and open them."  
  
Harry took a deep breath, and sat down next to Cho. Cautiously, he open his box, and gasped.  
  
Beside him, Cho had turned a pale, ghastly white.  
  
"Voldemort? We're supposed to catch Voldemort? Dumbledore's made a mistake. Ron has experience in this, I can't-"  
  
Harry quickly closed the box to shut out the vision he knew so well- the ghost white face, the murderous red eyes, the slits.... Cho immediately looked slightly better, but she was still pale. Dumbledore strode over and put an arm around Cho.  
  
"You'll be OK. Remember, you will receive the adequate training to capture whoever you're supposed to chase. So, you'll be more than ready to fight Lord Voldemort after practicing your moves over and over again."  
  
Cho smiled, took a deep breath to steady herself, and asked if she could be excused. Dumbledore nodded sympathetically.  
  
After Cho had exited the room, Ron hurried over.  
  
"Can you believe it? I'm paired with that freak Lavender. Hey, at least we have an easy assignment- we got Crabbe and Goyle. Who'd you get, anyway?"  
  
"Voldemort." Harry said quietly. He felt rather uncomfortable at making Cho uneasy. After all, if it wasn't for him, Voldemort wouldn't have risen to power. Right? Harry's mind jerked back to Ron when he said the word, "Quidditch." "Wha-what was that Ron?" he asked sheepishly.  
  
"Like I was saying," Ron said vehemently, "The little snit doesn't know anything about Quidditch. She doesn't even know who Jeffery Cymer is, for Lord's sake!"  
  
"Who's Jeffery Cymer?" Harry asked playfully. He was glad that Ron hadn't made too much fuss over Harry having to chase Voldemort.  
  
Dumbledore spoke loudly,  
  
"All right, all right, settle down. Penny will show you to your dorm rooms, where you will be staying with your partner."  
  
Ron groaned.  
  
"And then you'll rest all evening. Tomorrow you will begin training, with myself, with Percy, with Penelope, with Neville and Hannah, and with other expereinced Aurors. You will be served your meals in your rooms. Have a nice afternoon." 


End file.
